


Идеальный солдат

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Деревянные солдаты - БИ-2 (Song), Моя любовь - БИ-2 (Music Video), Философский камень - БИ-2 (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Голем разбил философский камень. Обычное утро в доме ученых.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Идеальный солдат

**Author's Note:**

> Лева и Шура — ученые из клипа «Моя любовь». Для простоты автор взял имена музыкантов. Можно читать как фик по клипу или как АУ по РПФ.

Первое утро отпуска началось совсем не так, как Левчик ожидал. Вернее, ничего особого он и не ожидал — как говорится, где ожидания и где реальность, — но надеялся, что хотя бы первые дни пройдут в тишине и спокойствии. Не торопясь выпить кофе, съесть булочку, выкурить сигарету, любуясь рассветом.

Первое утро отпуска началось со взрыва. Левчик подскочил на постели, схватил халат и ринулся вниз. Лестница оказалась цела, а это уже хорошо. На первом этаже пахло гарью, химикатами и почему-то кофе. С кухни валил густой дым. Можно было предположить, что Шурик спалил завтрак, вот только готовил он весьма прилично и редко портил еду. Зато неудачные эксперименты ставил регулярно. На кухне — в том числе.

Пока Левчик искал огнетушитель, дым рассеялся. Ворвавшись в кухню, Левчик быстро оценил ситуацию и отставил огнетушитель. Огня не было, а дым быстро уходил через открытое окно. Шурик разливал кофе по кружкам, на плите скворчала яичница.

— Какого черта? — поинтересовался Левчик, плотнее заворачиваясь в халат.

С перепугу он схватил не обычный махровый, а лабораторный.

— Завтрак слегка пригорел, — улыбнулся Шурик, но встретил недовольный взгляд Левчика и сдался: — Голем разбил философский камень. Но все уже под контролем, огонь потушен, камень запечатан. Тебе сахар в кофе добавить?

— Какой еще голем? Какой философский камень?

Любого человека сами эти понятия ввели бы в ступор, но Левчика бесило другое.

— Мы же решили взять отпуск! — возмутился он. — Забыть о науке на время. Отдохнуть, привести дом в порядок, забор покрасить.

От упоминания забора Шурик скривился, как от зубной боли.

— Отпуск начинается сегодня, — ответил он. — И технически сегодня я уже не работал, закончил все до полуночи.

Левчик глотнул кофе. Как же хорошо. Как давно он не ел вот так, в тишине и спокойствии, не оглядываясь на центрифугу, не следя за пробирками и не вычисляя на ходу. Шурик бросал на него выжидающие взгляды, ему явно хотелось поделиться вчерашними достижениями. Над проектом с кодовым названием «философский камень» они работали уже несколько лет. И из года в год менялись формулы и свойства объекта, но что-то законченное получить так и не удавалось.

— Помнишь, мы думали… — начал Шурик, но Левчик его прервал.

— Я в отпуске, — сказал он. — И ты тоже.

Шурик вернулся к завтраку и какое-то время жевал молча, потом посмотрел в тарелку и спросил:

— Тебе хватает соли?

Левчик пожал плечами. На его взгляд, все было идеально, но, возможно, он слишком давно не ел в человеческих условиях. Шурик кинул в рот кусок яичницы, демонстративно пожевал и кивнул.

— Да, соли явно не хватает. Принеси солонку!

Левчик вздрогнул от внезапного окрика и хотел подняться из-за стола, но Шурик махнул ему рукой.

— Я не тебе, — хитро улыбнулся он.

Откуда-то послышался шум и шарканье, что-то пару раз стукнуло о дверь, а затем в кухню протиснулось нечто. Левчик открыл рот от удивления, хотя за свою ученую жизнь повидал немало странностей. На пороге застыло существо, больше всего напоминавшее манекен, но сделанный из дерева. Приглядевшись, Левчик понял, что вместо кожи существо покрывает тонкая кора. Кое-где набухали почки. Лицо выглядело маской, вырезанной из дерева. Только глаза вращались, словно кукольные.

— Солонку, — повторил Шурик.

Голем заозирался, деревянное тело при этом заскрипело, он явно не знал, как выглядит солонка. Он потянулся к кружке, Шурик покачал головой, голем замер, медленно переместил руку в пробирке.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Шурик подскочил и отодвинул пробирку подальше. — Это лучше не трогать. Солонка.

Он потряс солонкой перед лицом голема, тот что-то проскрипел в ответ.

— Ладно, встань пока там, у окна, пофотосинтезируй себе завтрак, а то невежливо, что мы едим, а ты нет.

Голем, неловко передвигая ноги, проследовал к окну и замер, подставив лицо свету.

— Ну? — улыбнулся Шурик.

— Черт с тобой, рассказывай, — махнул рукой Левчик.

— Помнишь проект «Родина»?

— Генномодифицированные березы?

— Мы еще сначала мудрили с геномом, а потом не знали, что делать с результатом, — кивнул Шурик. — Ну вот я доработал. Правда, вопрос, что с ним делать, все равно остался.

— Пристроим куда-нибудь, — махнул рукой Левчик. — Меня больше интересует, почему ты зовешь его големом, хотя по сути это ведь новый вид?

Шурик пожал плечами.

— Я не силен в терминах, это по твоей части.

— Я в отпуске, — буркнул Левчик, понимая, что полноценный отпуск накрылся медным тазом.

***

В отпуске надо отдыхать, это знает каждый. А еще каждый знает, что в отпуске надо прибрать дом, расхламить кладовку, перемыть посуду, перестирать вещи… Левчик составил внушительный список, который, по самым оптимистичным подсчетам, придется воплощать несколько дней. Вполне возможно, что после такой генеральной уборки ему понадобится еще один отпуск.

Шурик отдыхать от работы не хотел ну никак. Он пытался пристроить голема по хозяйству.

— В этом ведь вся суть голема, — говорил он. — Выполнять рутинные задачи, пока хозяева занимаются своим любимым делом. В нашем случае — наукой. Голем моет пол, мы не отвлекаемся на эту ерунду.

Звучало отлично, пока не дошло о практики. Голем не понимал, что от него хотят. Нет, он довольно быстро обучался, но каждую вещь приходилось растолковывать по нескольку раз. Для начала просто объяснить названия предметов и действий. Затем показать, как этими предметами пользоваться.

До обеда Левчик успел перестирать всю одежду и лабораторные халаты, снять шторы во всех комнатах, свернуть ковры и вынести их во двор. Шурик же научил голема держать метлу и не очень чисто собирать мусор в кучу. В конце концов Левчик не выдержал и выгнал обоих во двор красить забор. Все больше пользы.

Более-менее разобравшись со вторым этажом, где располагались жилые комнаты, Левчик решил, что на сегодня хватит, а лабораторией он займется завтра. Шезлонг он искал очень долго; сразу видно, им не пользовались. Не то чтобы в конце весны можно было хорошо загореть, но такой задачи и не стояло. Просто погреться на солнышке с любимой книгой в руках.

Левчик вышел во двор, машинально отметив, что и здесь работы непочатый край, и растянулся в шезлонге. Так было очень удобно наблюдать за Шуриком и его попытками обучить голема. Забор выглядел как произведение абстрактного искусства. Голем стоял с кистью в руках и задумчиво смотрел на забор. Кстати, забор был деревянным, и, возможно, голем начинал что-то подозревать. Шурик вытянул руку с кистью и медленно провел вверх-вниз, показывая, как нужно делать. Голем тыкнул кистью в забор и снова замер.

Шурик устало кинул кисть прямо на землю и подошел к Левчику. Он опустился рядом на край шезлонга и закурил.

— Какой же он туп… — Шурик осекся, — медленный.

— Ну, какой создатель… — не удержался Левчик. — Ты хотел, чтоб он сразу был разумным и со всей доступной информацией в голове? Тогда надо было другие технологии использовать. Он ведь по сути ребенок, который все познает с нуля. И надо сказать, быстро познает. Но, кстати, забор должен принять божеский вид независимо от того, научится чему-то голем или нет. Просто возьми и докрась его. Перед гостями уже неудобно.

— Перед какими гос…

Шурик не договорил. В калитку постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнули ее, отворяя. Далеко не каждый решился б на такой шаг, учитывая их репутацию сумасшедших ученых. Поэтому Левчик знал, кто сейчас появится. Во двор вошел Полковник. Когда-то он представился именно так и больше объяснять ничего не стал. Полковник был их главным заказчиком.

— Доброе утро, орлы! — улыбнулся Полковник.

Левчик едва не подпрыгнул на месте — старая армейская привычка, — но сдержался. Шурик приветственно помахал рукой. Полковник подошел ближе и сделал серьезное лицо.

— Родина в опасности, — с придыханием выдал он.

— Мы в отпуске, — тут же ответил Левчик.

— В смысле?! — возмутился Полковник. — Какой может быть отпуск, когда такой бедлам творится!

— Это у вас бедлам, а мы тут занимается своим скромным делом и иногда от него отдыхаем.

Половник насупился, прошелся взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину.

— То есть не возьметесь?

— Нет, — отрезал Левчик.

— А в чем проблема? — уточнил Шурик.

На лице полковника мелькнула тень улыбки. Он посмотрел по сторонам, видимо, искал, куда бы сесть, не нашел и вздохнул. Шурик протянул ему сигарету. Полковник закурил.

— Наши боевые партнеры оказались нам совсем не партнеры. И не товарищи! Нифига! Обещали сверхточную ракету. Быстро, качественно, недорого. Нет, ну сделать-то они сделали. Но при первом же пробном выстреле заряд взорвался прямо в шахте! Убытков море, а главное, мы теперь без оружия. А нам надо срочно провести операцию.

— Но если срочно, зачем вы к нам пришли? — уточнил Шурик.

— Может, у вас есть что-то готовое? — предположил Полковник. — Ну, там яды какие, пистолеты новые…

— Деревянный солдат подойдет? — спросил Левчик.

— А что он может? — Полковник даже не удивился.

— Пока ничего.

Левчик кивнул на голема, который неторопливо возил кистью по забору. Полковник подошел к нему, внимательно оглядел и обернулся к Левчику.

— Это существо или механизм?

— Он живой, — сказал Шурик. — По сути, это дерево.

— В воде не тонет, в огне не горит, — задумчиво пробормотал Полковник.

— Насчет огня не уверен, но пули его точно не возьмут, — решил Левчик.

— Значит, на Солнце его отправлять не будет, — Полковник хлопнул в ладоши. — А зашлем к рептилоидам. Смирно!

Голем замер на месте. Шурик удивленно открыл рот. Полковник довольно улыбнулся.

— Кругом!

Голем повернулся на месте.

— Вспышка справа!

Голем упал.

— А говорите, ничего не умеет.

— Вот тебе и генномодифицированные березы, — пробормотал Шурик.

— Он создавался для армии, — пояснил Левчик. — В прямом смысле. Мы, кстати, для вас этот проект создавали. Вот, доработали.

— Ждем гонорар, — добавил Шурик.

— Для вас, орлы, все что угодно, — кивнул Полковник. — Благодарю за помощь. Родина вас не забудет!

Левчик едва не отчеканил: «Служу отчизне!» — но сдержался. Он не любил изобретать оружие, но армия была их основным работодателем и исправно платила за услуги.

— За мной, — скомандовал Полковник. — Шагом марш!

Голем подскочил с земли и бойким маршем проследовал за полковником.

— Надо было заставить его докрасить забор, — проворчал Шурик.

— Сам докрасишь, — решил Левчик.

— Завтра, — быстро сказал Шурик.

— Завтра, — согласился Левчик.

Можно было и сегодня: в конце концов, не такой огромный забор у них был, но с самого утра Левчика мучил вопрос, на который все сильнее хотелось получить ответ. Что там с «философским камнем»?


End file.
